wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
Fine upstanding citizens should be no fan of books. Books are too much fact, no heart and they do not come from the gut. Books are used by the liberal media elite, the ivy-league, and New York Intellectuals alike. Avoid them at all costs unless they contain a lot of pictures, or if they're the Bible. That is a book with heart. All books spawned from the media elite machine called the "press". This monster spread across the Atlantic to contaminate America, which was doing just fine without Books. Books are for commies. What did Hitler do all day? That's right...read books on Jews. Books force our youth to mold into the liberal mind frame of "facts" and "evidence" and "Imagination". There's no gut there, no flabby, bouncy all American Fat there! It's like eating Total or eating Taco Bell. Which would you rather be? Nutritioned or "full"? Taco Bell is an American company, provided to us by happy Mexican elves that share their blessings with Americans only. Anyway, books are bad. Unless it's a Jesus book. Which then would make it good. Though it was originally scrolls! Take that, Liberal Elite! Jesus didn't write a book, he wrote scrolls. And on top of that it was a gut-filled autobiography! History Where did Books come from? Paper wasn’t invented by Americans. Ink wasn’t invented by Americans. English wasn’t invented by Americans (although we don’t like to admit it), Words weren’t invented by Americans. All these un-American elements can only lead to disaster. Only by the Grace of Jesus was a dent made in the encroaching menace of the malevolent Book machinery. One Glorious day in 1953 on live Television, Jesus created the Bible by apporting it from His Mouth. Since then there has been no need to make any other books, but liberals and intellectuals who can’t hide their hate-seething cowardice can’t help themselves, and continue to bombard us with their Satanic inspired search for Fact and continually try to cut OUR righteous tie with the Primal Gut and its infinite Truthiness. Good Book, Bad Book comparisons *Although all books are bad (except the bible, which is proven not to be a book at all) here are side by side comparisons! In Case of Emergency, See Also: * Audiobooks * Books by Stephen's Guests External Tubes *Socialist Brainwashing TV Show to be canceled: Children saved! *Libural Program to brainwash children with gay books! *More Example of Filthy Books corrupting our children *Google to create evil books of hell! *Real Patriots keeping our books clean *Real American fired from protecting children from the evils books *Nazi Technology to save us from the evils of books *America captures Terrorist Wordinista *Texas' town liberated from bookstore threat *Jane Austen - Pride and Prejudice in Fight Club *Amazon.com find new way to make profit from communist books *List of ebil books *Evil Book tries to corrupt our children: Violates Christians' civil rights *Mysterious alien book still creepy *Evil company to finally die *Books by Feminazis are evil *How Uncle Tom's Cabin destroyed America *Evil Books to be burned *Library waste tax payers money on paper statues. Where is fox news?